


In Another Life Time

by LestatDeSade



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Tea shop AU, it's angst time, listened to way too much fucking lana del ray while i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestatDeSade/pseuds/LestatDeSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dantalion's love stretches over life times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life Time

**Author's Note:**

> I promised that I wouldn't write anymore fanfiction but this idea wouldn't leave me the hell alone.

Dantalion cradled Solomon's body. There were still so many words unsaid. So many places left unkissed. He loved the mortal. A fragile life of a man whose preferred company was the creatures left often banished. Let's face the facts- there was no way for them to be together. It was impossible given the time, the circumstance, the location. Yet as he choked out the last bits of Solomon's life, his mind had been overcome with fantasies of them running away, together, off to places unknown. Maybe, in another life time, maybe.

When he met William Twining, the realist took Dantalion aback. Was this truly the heir to Solomon's soul? They looked so similar, perhaps even like twins. Yet in William's often cold gaze, Dantalion couldn't find much similar. Yet on that night, as he held William's cheek in his hand, cradling so gently. The tears poured from his eyes and Dantalion wasn't sure why they couldn't be together. Yet, after he left that cold winter night, he came back to William many years later. He laid a bouquet of red roses on the grave of his beloved. He had come too late. Maybe in another life time they could have been together. Maybe.

It was dawning of a new era. Dantalion saw humans on their fancy phones, goodness knows, even he had one in this mortal realm. He saw women in men's clothes, men in women's clothes. This was the modern after all. It was London, there were tons of tea shops to be found. Yet as he walked past this little hole in the wall, he peeked through the window- a familiar face. Was it Solomon? Was it William? No, it couldn't be, they were both dead. Yet he could feel it, somewhere deep inside of him that this was his beloved. He opened the door of the tea shop. Maybe they could be together, in another time. Maybe.

 

 

 


End file.
